MUJER DE LUJO
by pgranger
Summary: veamos... Harry se siente atraido por su mejor amiga, pero ella tiene nuevos intereses que su nueva popularidad le ha traído... Harry podrá sobrellevar esto? el peor summary de mi vida... tengan compasión, no sé cómo describirlo fiel a H


Bueno, creo que es importante aclarar, no tengo nada en contra de Hermione, vamos! Es mi personaje favorito, es sólo que se me ocurrió esta tonta idea... digo, por más que lo intento no puedo evitar imaginarme un H&Hr en todas las canciones que escucho, por más raras que estén y este es el caso... Hermione nunca ha sido, ni será así, ok? Sólo es una invención de mi sucia mentecita.

Sin más preámbulos, aquí está, disfrútenlo... bueno al menos no me odie, si? :s

Es necesario ponerlo???... está bien está bien, nunca lo había hecho, pero creo ke me puedo conseguir problemas... Todos los personajes y lugares de HP aquí nombrados son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner BROS.

**MUJER DE LUJO**

La entiendo, nunca le dijimos lo linda que era, nunca le dijimos que la creíamos realmente hermosa.

Y por nuestra culpa cambió, si desde el principio hubiera sabido que la admirábamos, si le hubiera dicho que me gustaba, talvez las cosas ahora serían diferentes.

Ron me lo dijo en quinto, y tenía razón, debí habérselo dicho desde el principio de año. Desde el verano, luego de aquel beso que movió todo mi mundo.

Sí, lo sé, sólo fue un simple beso en la mejilla, pero venido de los labios de Hermione, para mi era como estar en el paraíso. Desde ese día comencé a sentir algo por ella, pero jamás me atreví a decírselo, seguro ella sólo me veía como un amigo, como su mejor amigo.

Y en quinto, su cambio nos dejó a todos con la boca abierta, si en el baile de cuarto había sido demasiado. Se veía realmente hermosa, con aquel vestido y el cabello tan liso, haciendo una perfecta combinación con su suave piel.

Y en quinto año hizo resaltar esa belleza que había ocultado por cuatro años.

Cuando la vimos en la estación nos dejó con la boca abierta, con su cabello tan liso, su piel perfecta y esa figura que se había desarrollado el verano que acababa de pasar. Unas curvas que se marcaban con aquellos jeans tan ajustados y esa blusa ceñida de tirantes, esas curvas que tanto deseaba recorrer, pero desde que pisó la plataforma se volvió inalcanzable.

Todos la volteaban a ver, todos querían estar con ella y yo me unía a la multitud, pero de una manera diferente, no sólo me gustaba su belleza, también me gustaba la Hermione que conocía desde los once años, aquella Hermione mandona que siempre se preocupaba por nosotros, que temía romper un par de reglas pero que siempre terminaba haciéndolo, aquella Hermione que; a pesar de lo que aparentaba; era muy sensible.

En cambio, los demás sólo podían ver su belleza, no la conocían realmente, pero a Hermione no le importó, ella jamás había sido admirada de aquella manera, nadie; nunca antes; le había visto sólo a ella, nadie la había observado con deseos de sólo estar con ella, ni siquiera yo.

Yo apenas comenzaba a darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, ese veranos había aceptado que Hermione me gustaba, que la quería más que como a una amiga. Pero ese curso todo cambió. Hasta ella.

_Te vistes de azul para opacar el cielo, y consigues espejos para estar bien segura, que eres bella, y que hay que ofrecerte tributos de sol si regalas un beso._

– Buenos días! – no podía dejar de ver esa hermosa sonrisa, pero no era para mi, no sólo para mi. Y la forma en que agitaba su cabellera de un lacio perfecto.

– buenos días – le dije, junto con otros 20 chicos más, sin poder evitar una sonrisa estúpida.

– qué tal dormiste, Harry? – me preguntó sin siquiera voltearme a ver.

Yo le sonreí nervioso y no era que no la conociera, la conocía desde hacía cinco añosg, pero ya no era la misma, era inalcanzable, era superior hasta para el mismísimo Harry Potter – ehm... yo... bien, y tu? – le pregunté intentando no hacer notar mi deseo por abrazarla.

Por fin me volteó a ver; claro, luego de saludar a la mayoría de los chicos de sexto y séptimo de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff; y me dedicó una de sus sonrisas más hermosas – de maravilla... irás hoy a Hogsmeade? – me preguntó sin dejar de sonreír mientras saludaba a alguien del otro lado de la mesa Gryffindor, enviándole un beso.

– sí... – dije asintiendo, sabía que ese beso traería muchas consecuencias, pues cada que regalaba uno, el chico que lo había recibido se sentía con derechos sobre ella, pero también con obligaciones, así había sido desde quinto y ahora que estábamos en sexto las cosas no habían cambiado mucho.

– oh, que bien! Podrías ir conmigo... si quieres – me dijo sonriendo coquetamente mientras se levantaba y sin esperar respuesta mía se retiró.

Nadie apartó su mirada de ella hasta que desapareció por la puerta del Gran Salón, con ese movimiento de caderas que la distinguía, que a todos nos hipnotizaba. Incluso un par de chicas la observaban con envidia.

– qué te dijo!? – me preguntó mi mejor amigo con una amplia sonrisa mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

– nada... – dije con calma, sabía a lo que se refería Ron, quería saber si Hermione quería algo conmigo, pero quien era yo al lado de todos eso chicos que estaban tras de ella?

– pero si estuvo varios minutos contigo, Hermione no pasa más de un minuto con alguien, a menos que sea su reflejo en el espejo – me dijo con tono burlón, aunque para mi no era nada gracioso, era mi amiga antes que todo.

– vamos Ron, déjala... es nuestra culpa y lo sabes – le dije mientras apartaba mi plato de avena y me levantaba.

– a dónde vas? – me preguntó mientras me imitaba levantándose de su lugar.

No le dije nada, simplemente seguí con mi camino.

No tenía más de media hora que Hermione había salido del Gran Salón y ya bajaba acompañada de un par de seguidores y tres imitadoras; que no le llegaban ni a los talones; y con un vestido azul que de la forma que marcaba su figura, la haría sobresalir hasta en el mismo cielo.

_Narciso el instinto que domina tu esencia. Y es idiota el consumo de mi tiempo contigo._

_Sueños rotos, los que me vas dejando en mi activo de vida._

Pasó a mi lado y yo no pude hacer nada más que admirarla, babear como todos al ver la belleza que irradiaba.

– vamos Harry! Ve con ella!! – me animó Ron sin poder; él tampoco; apartar la mirada de ella.

– para qué? – me negué volviendo a caminar hacia la sala común pues necesitaba cambiar mi camisa si quería hacerme notar para Hermione.

– vamos! – me insistió Ron jalándome de la camisa y me obligó a caminar hacia Hermione.

– de verdad lo crees? – escuché la voz de Hermione mientras me acercaba a ella.

– lo juro... nadie tiene ojos más hermosos que tú... tu mirada es la de una verdadera Diosa – le decía uno de sus admiradores mientras ella se veía en el espejo.

Era realmente necesario que le repitieran que era hermosa? Digo, debería bastarle con observarse en el espejo, no hay mujer mas bella que ella.

– Herm... – la llamé mientras la alcanzaba con pasos apresurados.

Me dirigió una corta mirada y una sonrisa visiblemente desinteresada – hola, Harry... – me dijo siguiendo con su camino por los pasillos del castillo.

La observé a ella y luego a sus seguidores, quería estar sólo con Hermione – ehm... podríamos eh... hablar a solas? – dije volviendo a ver a sus seguidores.

Hermione se detuvo, desconcertando a sus seguidores quienes se siguieron por unos segundos y John; de Ravenclaw; que iba atrás, chocó con ella.

Me volteó a ver con seriedad pero inmediatamente sonrió con cierta lástima dirigida hacia mi – vamos Harry – me dijo haciéndome una caricia – ellos son oídos sordos – me dijo al oído, casi rozándome con sus labios y me volvió a sonreír, esta vez fue especial, fue sincera.

Y sin esperar a que le dijera nada volvió a caminar seguida por sus admiradores.

– Herm... – la volví a llamar siguiéndolos, pero sin obtener respuesta de ella – ehm... respecto a lo que me dijiste en el Gran Comedor... ehm... yo... pues, sí me gustaría acompañarte – le dije con tono nervioso, no sabía si realmente me había escuchado, pues tardó en contestar, pero contestó.

– claro, podríamos tomar una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas, pero no puedes tardar demasiado pues ya quedé con Hugh, Tim, Jason y Peter... – me dijo sin voltearme a ver.

Era ella Hermione? La Hermione que conocí hace mas de cinco años?

No soporto verla así, para qué estar con ella si no le interesa estar conmigo.

– qué te dijo? – me preguntó Ron con tono ansioso cuando me encontró en la sala común.

Yo negué – nada... – no quería darle importancia, de qué servía? Yo ya sabía que ella no quería nada conmigo.

_De qué me sirve tu cuerpo, si lo administras con saldos de lo que quieres darme._

_De que me sirve tu boca, si se te caen los besos y los recojo humillado._

Bueno, había pasado Hogsmeade y no había ido con Hermione. No quería verla con otros chicos, aunque siempre era así, nunca estaba sola. No hasta esa noche.

– Hola... – me saludó mientras se sentaba sobre mis piernas.

Estaba descansando en la sala común, era madrugada y quería descansar un poco de la Hermionemanía. Yo también la admiraba, era hermosa, pero no me gustaba que la admiraran los demás, no de la forma en que lo hacían.

Y ahora llegaba, con esa sonrisa que movía mi vida, y ese camisón que dejaba ver más de lo normal.

– sabes, te estuve esperando ayer... creí que querías acompañarme a Hogsmeade – me dijo mientras se sentaba frente a mi, aún sobre mis piernas.

– ehm... s-sí... pero tu e-estabas, creo, un poco ocupada... – dije intentando no ver demasiado y menos tocar, ante todo era mi amiga.

Hermione me volvió a sonreír – para ti siempre voy a tener tiempo – me dijo acercándose más a mi y haciéndome una caricia en la mejilla, y sin apartar su mano bajó hasta mi pecho – realmente quería estar contigo – me dijo al oído, pegando su cuerpo al mío y sin que me lo esperara mordió mi lóbulo con suavidad, casi como una caricia.

– pero yo quiero que tu sol... – intentaba decirle, pero me calló poniendo su dedo índice sobre mis labios y con una sonrisa tomó mis manos y las puso en sus caderas.

– porqué ya no estás conmigo?... creí que eras mi amigo – me dijo seriamente, pero inmediatamente volvió a su juego sensual indicándome que acariciara sus caderas.

– Herm, no... – intenté detenerla pues además de ser mi amiga, yo de verdad la quería, para mi no era un juego, pero Hermione volvió a detenerme y me besó el cuello, mas bien con pequeñas mordidas y me perdí en su juego.

Comencé acariciando su espala y con varios besos suyos me animó a bajar hasta su espalda baja y seguir un poco más, hasta llegar a sus piernas.

Deseaba probar sus labios, pero ella se veía más interesada en mi cuello, y a mi no me molestaba, sólo quería estar con ella. Volví a las caricias y seguí por su cintura subiendo por el frente.

Pero sin que me lo esperara se detuvo y dirigiéndome una sonrisa desapareció de la sala común.

En la mañana aún estaba confundido por la actitud de Hermione, pero más me sorprendió su actitud de esa mañana.

Apenas bajé al Gran Comedor y la vi con Hugh, un chico de séptimo de Ravenclaw, pero no sólo la estaba admirando, sino que gozaba del derecho de probar sus labios.

Me senté un poco alejado de ella, pero no lo suficiente como para que no me viera, pues en cuanto se separó de su pareja me notó y me envió un beso.

No me sentía feliz al recibir ese beso, era como cualquiera de los que le enviaba a sus demás admiradores. Ni siquiera quería recibirlo, no después de haberla visto besándose con ese tipo.

_Mujer de lujo, mujer florero, mujer de risas, olor y caprichos, con futuros de nada, mujer de lujo, mujer cortina, adornará tu cabeza la casa de un tipo cazador de reliquias. Y te harás vieja sin sueños._

Salí del Gran Comedor, no me apetecía comer, no después de haberla visto regalarse a ese tipo que; al igual que los demás; sólo la quería por su belleza, era algo superficial, no era real.

Sólo la quieren para admirarla, para complacerla, para lucirla.

Sé que Hermione es algo más que un adorno, era la chica más inteligente de todo Hogwarts y ahora era, una más. Sí, sobresalía de las demás, pero sólo por su cuerpo, por una belleza que no sabían apreciar realmente.

– qué es lo que quieres? – me preguntó con tono molesto mientras me alcanzaba, un poco antes de que entrara a la sala común.

– a qué te refieres? – le pregunté con calma.

– te regalo algo que nadie a tenido, te dedico un beso y ni siquiera pareces inmutarte – me decía con tono molesto.

– porque no quiero lo que los demás – le dije simplemente y entré a la sala común, y Hermione detrás de mi.

– entonces qué es lo que quieres? – me preguntó siguiéndome hasta mi dormitorio.

– yo no quiero sólo tu cuerpo... no quiero tenerte sólo para poder exhibirte como si fueras muñequita de porcelana, quiero algo más – le dije con tono serio, aún seguía a mi espalda así que decidí voltear a verla.

– quieres acostarte conmigo? Vamos! – me dijo y con un empujón me echó sobre mi cama y luego ella sobre mi.

Luchando contra mis deseos de besarla, la tomé por la cintura y la coloqué en mi cama y me dirigí a la salida de mi dormitorio.

– sabías que nadie me había despreciado? – me dijo con tono afectado. Estaba seguro que nadie dejaría escapar esa oportunidad, pero también sabía que por más que hubiera cambiado Hermione, jamás se entregaría a alguien sin amor.

– no te desprecio, eres hermosa y lo sabes, pero yo no quiero sólo tu belleza y tu cuerpo... existe algo más importante que eso... lo sabes, no eres sólo un cuerpo – le dije antes de salir del dormitorio.

_Trataré de encontrar en un vientre sencillo , el calor que el deshielo me apagó tantas veces, y le daré de regalo, lo que no tiene precio ni tendrá en el mercado.___

Pasaron varios días desde que había rechazado a Hermione y ella ahora ni siquiera me volteaba a ver. No me arrepentía, sabía que había hecho lo correcto, pues yo realmente la quería, tanto que no deseaba tenerla sólo por tenerla.

– vamos Harry, olvídalo – me decía Ron por enésima vez mientras desayunábamos. Pero tenía razón.

Qué sentido tenía desear tanto estar con ella si ella sólo quería estar con todos.

– me permites... – le dije al verla pasar, y la seguí sin esperar a que Ron me contestara.

– Harry, hola! – me saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Ella era realmente diferente a Hermione, era noble, sencilla y no estaba tan preocupada en lo que les gustaría a los demás chicos.

– Hola – la saludé sonriendo – te ayudo? – le dije al darme cuenta de la pila de libros que llevaba.

– gracias – me sonrió aliviada – pesan un poco... –

Yo negué – no es nada – mentí, pesaban un poco, pero se sentía bien ayudar a alguien que no solo muestra interés superficial.

Había pasado un mes desde ese encuentro, ya éramos novios. Debo aceptarlo, no la quería como a Hermione, pero ella cambiaba todo, era diferente, no era fría.

– bien, bien, llevas casi un mes con mi hermana y no la has hecho llorar – me decía Ron mientras caminábamos hacia clase de Adivinación – la quieres? – me preguntó con tono serio.

No me había puesto a pensar en eso, y no era que no sintiera nada por ella, pero se puede querer a alguien cuando ya quieres a otra persona – sí, no como a Hermione, pero la quiero, quiero darle todo lo que ella no aceptó – le dije con sinceridad.

Ron no dijo nada, sólo se adelantó, dejándome con mis pensamientos revolviendo mi cabeza.

– entonces estas enamorado de ella – escuché una voz a mis espaldas, y no era de otra persona más que de la que ocupaba mis pensamientos la mayor parte del día – vaya, el gran Potter se ha enamorado! – dijo con tono altanero, pero había algo de tristeza en su mirada, la conocía demasiado, pero ya no la entendía más.

– jamás dije que estaba enamorado... pero a diferencia tuya, alguna vez lo estuve... – le dije con tono frío, no sé porqué se lo dije, pero pareció afectada.

– no sabes lo que siento! – me dijo con tono enojado, y tenía razón, desde hacía tiempo no sabía lo que pasaba ni por la mente ni por el corazón de la que solía ser la sabelotodo Granger que aún quería. Y sin decirme nada más se fue de ahí.

No quería preocuparme por ella, estaba seguro que lo olvidaría en un segundo con el primer chico que le ofreciera algo.

Pero, yo estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle todo a Ginny? Realmente quería ofrecerle mi amor a ella? Es que encontrarme con Hermione sólo me confundía más.

_Te deseo la suerte, la que no te mereces, la que no andas buscando, la que nunca precisas. Mientras dure ese cuerpo perfecto que se gasta en el tiempo._

Bueno, lo pensé bastante, no quería dañar a Ginny, deseaba darle todo lo que no pude darle a Hermione, pero no podía estar con ella si seguía pensando en otra.

Ella lo aceptó mejor de lo que me imaginaba, me entendió y me animó a seguir luchando por Hermione. Me dijo algo que no entendí muy bien, bueno, la frase la entendía perfectamente, pero el significado, es que era cierto que Hermione seguía siendo la misma?

– Hola, Harry – me saludó fríamente, como lo hacía desde nuestra última "platica", y para mi sorpresa se sentó a mi lado.

Yo la observé sentarse y me recorrí un poco hacia el otro lado – sabes, no muerdo – me dijo con tono ofendido.

– lo sé, pero talvez tus admiradores quieran sentarse contigo – le dije sin apartar mi vista de mi desayuno.

– les pedí que me dejaran sola... quisiera hablar contigo – vaya, esto era serio y yo burlándome de ella.

– quieres ir a algún otro lado? – le pregunté con calma.

– te gustaría caminar? – había tristeza en su mirada? Pocas veces se había visto un sentimiento en ella, siempre parecía tan fría.

Yo asentí y, sin saber porqué, le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse luego de que yo me paré.

Me sonrió y tomó mi mano, hacía cuánto que no sentía su piel? Realmente extrañaba sentirla, tan suave, y aún con pureza en ella.

– me voy de Hogwarts – me soltó de repente, apenas habíamos salido del Gran Comedor y fue lo primero que dijo.

– a qué te refieres? – le pregunté un poco confundido, y era verdad, no sabía a que se refería.

– el próximo curso me transfieren a Beauxbatons, mis papás consiguieron trabajo allá... – me dijo demostrando una vez más sus sentimientos.

Pero, porqué me lo decía a mi. Digo, tenía un montón de admiradores a quienes decírselo – no quiero ser grosero, pero porqué me lo cuentas? – le pregunté con calma mientras caminábamos hacia los jardines.

Hermione me observó un poco ofendida – creí que tu eras diferente... se lo conté a Ron y pareció haberle dado gusto... y tontamente creí que a ti te iba a importar –

La observé por varios segundos, también ofendido – perdón, pero ya no eres la Hermione que conocí hace cinco años... ni siquiera la que creía conocer en cuarto curso... porqué deberíamos seguir siendo los mismos Ron y yo? – le pregunté siendo frío, cómo la última vez.

– lo creía de Ron... pero no de ti... – me dijo con tono bajo. Es que sus ojos se habían cristalizado?

– Hermione, sabes que siempre te desearé lo mejor, pero ahora ya no sé que es lo mejor para ti... ahora sólo pareciera que te importa tu cuerpo, lucirlo y que te luzcan, pero estoy seguro que dentro de ti sigue estando la Hermione de antes... la que no le importaba si la veían mal por el estado de su cabello, la que no le importaba si la venían trasnochada por el estudio... y espero que la encuentres, espero que seas feliz en Francia y que todo esto te dure lo necesario para que te des cuenta de tu error – qué era lo que había dicho? No tengo la menor idea, nunca había hablado de esa forma, pero espero que haya servido.

Sin esperar su respuesta entré de nuevo al Castillo.

_De qué me sirven tus manos, si están tan lejos de un roce como yo de tus sueños._

_De qué me sirven tus ojos, si les importa un carajo si me voy o aparezco._

– sí, también habló conmigo – me dijo Ron después de dos días de mi plática con Hermione – pero de mi no se va a burlar! Después de haberse olvidado de nosotros por andar con todos esos chicos, venir llorando diciendo que la transfieren... bah! – decía con tono molesto.

También con él había llorado? Y yo que me sentía "especial".

– y pensaba que le iba creer todo eso de que sentía algo por ti y que quería que la ayudara! Nos cree tontos o qué? – espera! Repite lo que dijiste! Siente algo por mi??? Pero... que demonios?? Qué estaba pasando?

– qué te dijo? – le pregunté aún confundido.

– que quería arreglar las cosas contigo, que se había dado cuenta que sentía algo por ti... claro, sentía un reto! Eres el único que la ha despreciado! – dijo casi gritando, ocasionando que todos los que estaban en el pasillo nos voltearan a ver.

– vamos Ron, yo no la desprecié, lo sabes... simplemente no iba a acostarme con ella sólo por que sí... – le dije en tono bajo mientras lo obligaba a regresar a la sala común.

– buenos días – la saludé al verla bajar a la sala común, pero ella ni se inmutó. Volvía a ser fría conmigo, y todo era mi culpa.

– Herm... – la detuve tomándola de la mano, pero inmediatamente se soltó.

– qué? Cambiaste de opinión? – me dijo con tono burlón – pues lamento decirte que yo también... sabes, fui muy tonta al pensar en ti de esa forma... – me dijo con una sonrisa indiferente y salió de la sala común.

– eres tonto? – me preguntó Ron molesto, y tenía razón, era un tonto, seguía pensando en Hermione de la misma manera que lo hacía desde el verano de cuarto curso.

– anda! Corre y échate a sus pies! Alábala como todos esos tonto! – me reprendía Ron antes de darme un sape – tonto – me dijo y me dejó solo en la sala común.

Y de nuevo tenía razón, me había hecho como todos esos tontos que la seguían. Las chicas ya no me volteaban a ver, y no era que me importara demasiado, en realidad era un alivio, pero me demostraba cuanto había cambiado por ella, ahora sólo pensaba en ella y me hacía menos por ella.

– Hermione, podemos hablar? – le pregunté parándome atrás de ella en el Gran Comedor. Estaba preparado para lo que fuera, pero estaba preparado para una humillación frente a todo el Castillo?

– lo siento, estoy ocupada – me dijo sin voltearme a ver. Y si verse al espejo era una ocupación, realmente estaba ocupada.

– necesitamos hablar! – le dije con el tono más firme que pude usar.

Aunque sólo ocasioné su risa – has una cita y talvez tenga tiempo para ti... – me dijo con ese tono frío del que también me estaba enamorando.

Sin decir nada acepté mi derrota, estaba declarado, para Hermione Granger ya no existía.

_Mujer de lujo, mujer florero, mujer de risas, olor y caprichos, con futuros de nada, mujer de lujo, mujer cortina, adornará tu cabeza la casa de un tipo cazador de reliquias.___

A pesar de todo, no podía evitar seguirla queriendo.

Pero en qué me estaba convirtiendo? Me gustaba sufrir por ella! Era un masoquista!

Bien decía Ron, era un tonto.

Y no dejaba de molestarme la presencia de todos esos idiotas que la seguían, que la admiraban y la alababan con regalos, con caricias.

Y eran dignos de sus miradas, sus saludos, su voz, sus caricias; caricias que no eran para mi;, su aroma, y de lo que más me volvía loco de ella, su risa.

Es que no se daba cuenta que sólo la querían para lucirla?

Sí que soy un tonto, no acepto el hecho de que a ella le gustaba ser exhibida, ser alabada y admirada.

Claro, todas las chicas se morían de la envidia, pues Hermione acaparaba la atención de la mayoría de los chicos, todos los regalos, los halagos, las miradas, eran para ella.

Y yo muriéndome de celos cada que un chico se atrevía a tocarla. Yo muriéndome de la envidia cuando un chico podía disfrutar de sus besos. Y pudriéndome del coraje de ser el único que no podía caminar a su lado.

– si fuera mía la tendría en mi casa, como un bello adorno... esa chica es perfecta para presumir, es tan bella! – eran idiotas o qué? Sólo para eso la querían, para lucirla, como si fuera un objeto.

Y era hermosa, digna de admiración, pero no sólo eso, ella se merecía ser amada, no sólo ser lucida.

_Y te harás vieja sin sueños, sin amigos, sin mi, sin nada.___

Vaya, el sexto curso había terminado y logré sobrevivir.

Pero lograría sobrevivir a las vacaciones? A ese largo periodo en el que no la podré admirar como lo hacen los demás?

Ya ni una carta recibiría de ella, ni una felicitación el día de mi cumpleaños. Pero era sólo eso lo que quería de ella?

Por el momento sí, sólo deseaba que me volviera a hablar, que me dirigiera algo más que una mirada fría. Moría por una sonrisa suya.

– hola... – me saludó una chica entrando a mi compartimiento.

Ron estaba con su novia y yo no quería ser un estorbo.

La volteé a ver, se veía triste. Me odiaba a mi mismo por preocuparme por ella.

– pasa algo? – le pregunté lo más indiferente que pude ser.

Ella asintió y no soporté ver cómo corría una lágrima por su mejilla, sin poder evitar mi impulso, impedí que esa lágrima siguiera.

– quieres hablar? – no pude más con mi tono indiferente. Eso no era de mi, y menos si hablaba con ella.

Volvió a asentir y otra lágrima cayó por sus mejillas, seguida por más.

– no llores... – le pedí sentándome a su lado y ofreciéndole un abrazo.

Y contrario a lo que esperaba, ella se refugió en mi pecho y comenzó a llorar.

– perdón... soy una tonta... no pensé en todo este tiempo más que en mi... sólo en mi nueva popularidad... – me decía entre lágrimas.

– vamos, no llores... – le dije separándola un poco de mi y enjugué sus mejillas con mi pañuelo – lo que importa es que seas feliz, no? Vamos, sonríe, que tus admiradores no pueden verte así – le dije en broma, como cuando éramos amigos, pero ella negó.

– no quiero que ellos me vean... no quiero perderlos... a ti y a Ron... sé que ya los perdí, pero si pudiera hacer algo... no quiero crecer y no ser nadie más que el recuerdo de una chica bonita... no quiero perder los pocos amigos que tenía... no quiero seguir siendo sólo un cuerpo... y menos quiero perderte... – aún lloraba, sólo que ahora no estaba en mis brazos.

Hermione no era feliz siendo admirada, y yo que creía que sólo le importaba que la alabaran.

– no me vas a perder... – le dije con seguridad. Y no lo iba a hacer, no mentía. Jamás me perdió, siempre estuve esperando este momento, aunque antes no lo creía posible.

Ella me volteó a ver sorprendida – Harry, después de lo que te hice? Después de lo grosera que fui... de lo interesada... – me decía sin dejar de llorar.

No soportaba verla así, haría lo que fuera por que se sintiera mejor.

– no tienes porque pensar en eso... volvamos a empezar... como si estos dos años no hubieran pasado... jamás fuiste la admirada Hermione... – al escuchar eso Hermione me observó un poco ofendida, era obvio le había gustado ser admirada, pero yo tenía algo más que ofrecerle, no sabía si lo iba a aceptar, pero tenía que intentarlo – no fuiste ni serás la Hermione admirada por esa bola de tontos... sólo por mi... sólo yo deseo admirarte... no como ellos, yo no quiero admirar sólo tu belleza, quiero admirar tu inteligencia, tus sentimientos, tu nobleza... así cómo debí demostrártelo en quinto... así como debí decirte que me gustabas... que moviste mi mundo desde ese beso de despedida que me diste... me arrepiento de haberte ocultado que tu siempre fuiste bella para mi... sin saberlo siempre fuiste mi luz... pero no quiero seguir lamentándome, quiero que sepas que me gustas, que me gusta cada parte de ti, cada etapa, desde la niña de cabello enmarañado que siempre me regañaba por romper las reglas, hasta la bella chica que eres ahora, la que le gusta ser admirada... – vaya... nunca había dado un discurso tan largo exponiendo mis sentimientos. Pero ella los merecía, merecía cada uno de mis sentimientos. Sólo esperaba su respuesta.

– ya no quiero ser admirada... quiero ser la Hermione de antes... la tragalibros, la sabelotodo... y quiero recuperar a mis amigos... – me dijo sin evitar que las lágrimas siguieran brotando de sus ojos, esos ojos que demostraban sincero arrepentimiento.

– jamás nos perdiste... ni a ti... sigues siendo la Hermione de siempre... sólo que con más admiradores que yo – le dije en broma, ocasionando una sonrisa de ella – si quieres intentarlo, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a encontrarte... y si me dejas, quiero demostrarte mi cariño – no sé en qué momento, si después de su sonrisa o cuando me tomó la mano, pero la besé.

Ese beso que tanto estaba esperando, y no fue menos de lo que esperaba. Realmente eran besos como de diosa, pero a diferencia de los que solía repartir a los demás chicos, en este parecía indefensa, parecía novata... parecía que fuera su primer beso.

Y es que así era, era su primer beso que no era dado ni recibido por interés, no era sólo un beso de regalo o de "solo quiero jugar contigo", era un beso sincero, tanto de mi parte como de ella.

– gracias... – me dijo cuando nos separamos. Yo le sonreí y no dije nada, simplemente la abracé.

Al sentirla en mis brazos me di cuenta de que era la Hermione de antes, volvía a ser mi sabelotodo favorita.


End file.
